


Chanyeol is Drunk Again

by BamItsTaeTae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Light Angst, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, chanhun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamItsTaeTae/pseuds/BamItsTaeTae
Summary: Once again, Chanyeol has gotten himself drunk instead of dealing with his problems.Sehun, being the only person willing to get up at three in the morning, has to go out and bring him home.But that's no easy task.





	Chanyeol is Drunk Again

_Do Do DO Do Dooo Doo DO Do_

       The sound of Sehun’s phone ringing ripped him away from the peaceful arms of sleep. He rolled over and groped around on his side table until his fingers found his phone. His phone screen instantly blinded him. He groaned, straining to read the caller name.

_Chanyeol_

        Sehun grumbled to himself about how Chanyeol didn’t understand the sanctity of sleep. He reluctantly answered.

“Hello?” Sehun grumbled.

“Seeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn,” Chanyeol whined out his name for a good ten seconds.

“Why are you calling me at-” Sehun glanced at his clock. “three twenty-five?”

“Did you know that you, like, either die young, or grow old.” Chanyeol’s slurred words came out painfully slowly. “Isn’t that sad?”

        Sehun stared at his phone.

“Hyung,”

“What?”

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

          Silence.

“Aren’t we all drunk? Drunk on love?” Chanyeol trailed off dramatically.

          Sehun sighed. Chanyeol was the worst kind of drunk. A “philosophical” drunk. Anytime he got any kind of alcohol in his system, he ditched his cheerful personality for that of a pretentious, stoned, idiot.

"Where are you?" Sehun asked.

"You shouldn't be asking me where I am,” Dramatic pause. “You should be asking me where I'm going, like, in life,"

"I stand by my original question,"

           Silence.

"Yes, good.” Chanyeol nodded despite the fact Sehun couldn’t see him. “Never back down, Sehun. Take what you want, no apologies."

"What I want is to know where you are." Sehun kicked his covers off, ready to run down to whatever shady bar Chanyeol was at.

"Hmmm..." Chanyeol mumble some nonsense that Sehun couldn’t understand. "That one bar. You know the one,"

"No."

Chanyeol hmphed. "Seeehhuuun. Just come down here."

            The phone clicked as the other end went dead. Sehun glared at his phone, hitting the redial button as he started shuffled around his room to get dressed. Chanyeol didn’t pick up, which didn’t do much to improve Sehun’s mood. Sehun pulled his shoes on and pulled open his door. Sehun pushed the door open so violently it almost hit Junmyeon, his roommate in the face.

“Ah,” Junmyeon stumbled backwards. “Sehun, what are you doing up this early?”

“Chanyeol is drunk again,” Sehun said, bowing a little to apologize for nearly knocking Junmyeon out.

“Oh, I see,” Junmyeon hummed, sympathetic, just not sympathetic enough to deal with a drunk Chanyeol himself.

“Why are you up so early?” Sehun asked.

“I was going to the bathroom,” Junmyeon said. “Good luck with Chanyeol.”

       Junmyeon made his way back to his room, sleepily stumbling along as if he was also drunk.

-

-

       Sehun walked down the streets of Seoul, looking around for any bars that stuck out to him. It wasn’t uncommon for him and his Hyungs to go out drinking together on weekends. Sehun wasn’t a big fan of alcohol so he never got drunk enough to experience much of a personality change (at least not one he could remember). Everyone else, however, was a different story.

       Chanyeol turned into the aforementioned “philosophical” drunk. Junmyeon would get really sentimental and sappy. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s roommate and college buddy, would get really weepy. He would cry at every “sad truth” Chanyeol spat out, or whatever emotional memory Junmyeon was focused on that night. Kyungsoo and Jongin, more of Chanyeol’s college buddies, turned into giggling messes. They would laugh together at absolutely everything, including the still weeping Baekhyun. Minseok and Jongdae, Junmyeon and Sehun’s neighbors, both got extremely “hangry”. They would plop themselves in whatever corner they could find, eat whatever garbage they could get their hands on, and rant about the current society ruining problems to each other. Finally, Yixing, their Chinese friend, lost all ability to speak Korean he had. He would sit, dazed and confused, unsure of where he was or how he got there.

        Sehun laughed a little to himself. They were a strange bunch (a little annoying at times), but Sehun wouldn’t change his friends for the world. Maybe that’s why he was aimlessly wandering around Seoul at three in the morning. Sehun jumped a little when he heard shouts from across the street.

“You’re not listening! I’m just telling the truth!” Chanyeol yelled as three men struggled to drag him out of a bar.

         It was a bar that Sehun didn’t recognize.

“‘You know the one,’” Sehun grumbled to himself as he crossed the street.

“Oh, Sehun!” Chanyeol smiled and staggered over to him, wrapping him in a hug before suddenly pulling away. “Wait… are you really Sehun? Am I really me? How can we be sure?”

“We can’t. Let’s go home.” Sehun grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and tried to pull him towards home.

“Wait, not yet!” Chanyeol whined like a six-year-old at a playground. “I’m on a spiritual quest.”

        The switch from childish whines to taking himself way too seriously was quick enough to give Sehun whiplash. He let go of Chanyeol’s arm for a second. But a second was all Chanyeol needed. He spun on his heels and took off down the street.

“Hey!” Sehun cried running after him.

“The night’s still young and we have much to learn!” Chanyeol yelled, maybe to himself, maybe to Sehun, or maybe to the world.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Sehun called after him, remembering he too had work the next day, only becoming more desperate to return to his bed.

“I can work through the pain!” Chanyeol threw one fist in the air.

“What about your girlfriend? I thought today was your anniversary!” Sehun managed to catch up to him.

“Who needs love?!” Chanyeol threw the other fist into the air. “It’s just brain chemicals!”

       Sehun huffed a little at Chanyeol’s easy tossing aside of love. Sehun was painfully single. Still, he gave up on trying to convince Chanyeol to go home. Surely, he would soon tire himself out and Sehun could carry him home.

-

-

       Sehun followed a few feet behind Chanyeol, not really wanting to be associated with him in his current state. The streets of Seoul were never really empty, even this late. Chanyeol babbled away about all the life changing discoveries he had made and Sehun did his best to keep him from walking into oncoming traffic.

“Listen to this, ‘I promise, this isn’t a promise,’ that’s like a paradox, right?” Chanyeol said. “I suppose if you say a paradox too many times all of time will deconstruct itself, right?”

“Hmm,” Sehun smiled. “I promise, this isn’t a promise. I promise, this isn’t a promise. I promise, this isn’t a promise-”

“Ah, stop!” Chanyeol tried to cover his mouth. “No, don't! You fool!”

-

-

“Digital pictures are paintings painted with numbers.” Chanyeol hummed in agreement with his own statement. “So, every time you do math, you’re making art.”

“How would you know? You can’t do math,” Sehun said.

“Your petty insults won’t get to me.” Chanyeol puffed up indignantly.

“Your ears are big.”

“Hey, that's rude!”

-

-

“Happiness is like the sun, it comes and goes. But even when it’s night, we can still see it reflected in the moon.” Chanyeol pointed at the sky.

“What’s the moon in that analogy?” Sehun asked. “Your loved ones? Memories?”

“A mirror,” Chanyeol said doing finger guns at his reflection in a shop window.

“Okay,” Sehun leaned against a building. “And with that, I officially need a break.”

“We aren’t bicycles,” Chanyeol said, trying to stop Sehun from sitting down. “We don’t have breaks.”

      Sehun easily pushed him off and slid down to sit on the concrete. Chanyeol glared at him for a minute.

“Fine, I’ll just keep going by myself.” Chanyeol marched a few feet away and then turned to look back. “Maybe I’ll just move to America!”

“You can’t speak English,” Sehun called.

“I can learn!” Chanyeol retorted before marching a few more feet and turning a corner.

       Sehun sighed and stood back up. He jogged to catch up but Chanyeol had stopped as soon as he turned the corner. He was staring up at the sky. Sehun stood next to him, waiting for the next truth bomb, but Chanyeol didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Sehun said. “Why did you go out drinking alone today anyway?”

“I wanted to,” Chanyeol didn’t peel his eyes away from the stars.

“Yeah, but,” Sehun tried to catch his eye. “You said you don’t like drinking alone.”

       Chanyeol finally pulled his eyes down, but he didn’t look at Sehun. He turned away as if he was going to start walking again. But it seemed he didn’t have the strength to.

“She broke up with me,” Chanyeol said so softly Sehun could barely make out the words.

“What?” Sehun blinked.

“She broke up with me,” Chanyeol repeated, sinking to the ground. “I… I was going to propose.”

“Oh… Chanyeol,” Sehun bent down next to him.

“I had it all planned out. I was going to take her around to all the places that were special to us as a couple. The restaurant we had our first date, the park where I asked her to be my girlfriend, you know, all the sappy places. I was going to end it at the bar we met at and propose. I think… she caught on. Maybe she was scared to say no to me. Right before we got to the bar… she just… broke up with me.” Tears started creeping down Chanyeol’s face. “I loved her. More than anyone else. She understood me. I know she really understood me. But, understanding me… it must have made her hate me.”

    Chanyeol covered his face, trying to stop the tears that just kept coming. Sehun sat with him and listened as he rambled about her. Letting him lean against his shoulder.

Chanyeol clutched Sehun’s shirt. “I just… feel so alone now.”

“Chanyeol, I don’t think it’s possible,” Sehun finally said. “If she really understood you, she couldn’t hate you. No one who sees the real, amazing you could possibly hate you. You aren’t alone. I’m still here, so are all the other guys. We could never leave you. And I know you’ll find someone else. Someone more amazing than her. They’ll understand you, and won’t be able to keep themselves from loving you. I don’t think you can go through so much with someone, come truly know them, and not love them. Especially not someone like you.”

       Chanyeol looked at Sehun, a little pain relieved from his eyes. His pulled the younger man into a hug.

“Thank you,” He said.

      Sehun looked over at him and realized he’d finally passed out. His spiritual quest apparently completed. Sehun smiled. He pulled his Hyung up and wrapped his arm around him. And slowly he carried him home. All the worry, boring conversations, and lost sleep was worth that one thank you.

“You owe me,” Sehun said as they neared Chanyeol’s apartment.

      But he would probably never collect on that debt. Chanyeol was drunk again... but Sehun could deal with a drunk Chanyeol.


End file.
